Uruki
ーUruki to Hakei Uruki (女宿 Uruki), real name Limdo Roun (ロウン·リムド Rowun Rimudo), is one of the male characters of Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden: Kagami no Miko. He is a celestial warrior of Genbu, and he is the main male protagonist of the original Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden manga. Also known as Fuuzanki Rimudo (Wind Demon Rimudo). Appearance Because of the harsh climate of Hokkan, despite being a human, Uruki has an extremely pale skin. His facial features comprise mainly of long bronze-brown hair tied behind him in a basic manner; regardless of gender. Uruki has tranquil aqua-blue eyes, has a regular build for a man his age, and has a stern body. For clothing, Uruki mostly wears Kutou Task Force's Uniform which concist of a scarf and a free-flowing white body suit under armor plates. However, he wears a green scarf instead of purple. In the manga, he wears a variety of clothing other than Kutou Task Force's Uniform throughout the series. Personality Amongst his fellow warriors, he is the one who has a change of personality greatly. Because of his conflicted and harsh childhood, Uruki is prickly. The times where he acts immature and carefree like guys his age are few and far in between. Most of the time, he is calm and collected, and it went to the point where it's chilling and quick to say harsh words if that's what he feels is best. When Uruki loves someone, he loves with all his heart, fights wildly to protect them, and grieves deeply if that person is lost. He doesn't have much interest in the other celestial warriors, and has instead made the girl he loves as the center of his universe, despite the initial rocky relationship they may have. History In the manga, more of Uruki's past has been revealed. Born as Limdo Roun, Uruki is the Crown Prince of Hokkan, and he is the only son of Temdan Roun and Ayula Roun, the Emperor and the Empress of Hokkan. After his birth, there was a prophecy that said that he would kill his father, and so he was about to be killed when he was eight years old, when he was discovered to be a celestial warrior of Genbu. To prevent it from happening, Ayula asked the Wakaosa family, traditional guardians of the royal family, to protect him. And it is causing Rimudo to be raised as part of the Baku tribe, one of the tribes in Hokkan instead of a royalty. Ability Transform into Woman: As a celestial warrior of Genbu, Uruki is born under the star 女宿 (Woman), allowing him to transform into a woman everytime he want to use his abilities as a celestial warrior of Genbu. Wind Manipulation: When he is in his female form, Uruki is able to manipulate wind. Be it only a small gust of wind or a big tornado, he is able to create it when he is in his female form. Trivia * In the end of the manga it was revealed that the sorcerer was actually telling the truth. Because it was revealed that Temdan is suffering from an incurable illness, and it is the one that will be the cause of his death in the end of the manga. * At the end of the game, it is revealed that no matter what kind of choices Mariko make, she will always be separated from Uruki and he will always end up with Takiko. Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Humans